


Unwilling Traitor

by Lilbreck



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Caroline knew about vampires, werewolves, or doppelgängers she had a summer fling with the wrong man. {set in an alternate version of seasons 1 & 2}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Klaroline Vision Wednesday. Drabble request: Caroline was turned way earlier and Klaus send her to MF to befriend the Doppelganger and she exposes herself as the 'lover' of Klaus during The Sacrifice or The Reckoning

Caroline had been visiting her father and his new family for the summer when her world changed. As usual, she was careful never to refer to them as the new family in front of her dad. She was his little girl and she couldn't show him how much his leaving made her feel insignificant. Insecurity was a weakness and Daddy didn't like those.

She felt like she would crack from the strain of pretending like she and her mother hadn't been replaced when she met _him._ He was charming, and _older_ , and he made her head spin. It didn't take very long at all before she was telling her father that she was staying with a friend only to end up at his apartment and in his bed. That, however, was when things took a turn for the… different.

The first time after they had sex, instead of rolling over and going to sleep, he began to tell her all about the supernatural –complete with a demonstration of his vampire face. He humored her as she asked so many questions, from the typical clueless teenager ones to the questions about how he felt when he watched everyone he knew grow old and die around him. She thought he was wonderful and really liked her. Then he hit her with the painful truth.

"You want me to spy on one of my best friends so that you can kill her and break some curse."

She had been sitting on the edge of his bed, covered only by his red button down shirt, and she couldn't feel a thing. The whole situation had gone from a paranormal romance to a horror story and she knew her role.

"I know this story. Girls like me don't survive to the final chapter, so I'm dead either way. Knowing that, I'm going to have to take a pass on your offer, because I'm not going to die a traitor."

He hadn't said anything after that, only pulled her back to lie down on the pillows before curling around her. The next morning she woke to find him sitting in a chair beside the bed just staring at her. For the longest time, neither one of them moved or said anything. He was the first to break the silence.

"I know of a way that the doppelgänger can be brought back after the ritual. If I make sure she'll be able to walk away hale and hearty, will you do this for me, love?"

She had made him give his word and then agreed. Of course, that's when he dropped another bombshell. He wanted to turn her in order to make sure she would be strong enough to protect Elena. He hadn't simply fed her his blood and killed her, though. He had her call her father to say that she would be staying another day, and then spent hours making love to her –no, it wasn't that. She couldn't think of it as anything more than fucking--. He had spent hours fucking her while slowly feeding her his blood. Finally, with a soft kiss on her forehead, he snapped her neck. 

When Stefan Salvatore came to town, she told him the story that Klaus had come up with: a summer fling who got a little too attached and turned her. When she still refused to keep seeing him, he decided to take a walk in the sun. Without a ring. Luckily, he'd had a witch friend make her a ring before he realized that she wasn't going to be his forever. Caroline had thought it was a bit melodramatic, but Klaus had simply smiled and insisted that it was believable.

Of course, the truth was that he had one of the witches he was traveling with make the ring for her. And, given some of the looks the two had exchanged, it hadn't taken Caroline very long to figure out that she hadn't been the only one sharing Klaus's bed. By that point she had been too numb to be hurt.

They had kept in contact for the next nine months, and she warned him of all the dangers surrounding Elena. When she had told him about Damon showing up looking for a way to free Katherine and how unstable he was, Damon… disappeared. She was told that he was only being detained and would be returned to his brother when everything was done. She wasn't sure if she believed that or not. 

She also wasn't sure if she believed he had a way for Elena to be able to live again after the ritual. So, she had enlisted Bonnie and her Grams to find a potion, spell, or something like the Gilbert rings that would work on Elena so that she could recover from a supernaturally-inflicted death. She used the excuse that, since vampires were already mistaking her for Katherine, there was always a chance one would get to her. She never bothered to tell Klaus about it, and she found it was easy to lie over the phone. 

Of course, the contact didn't stop at the nightly calls –the frequency at his insistence. He would occasionally show up in her room. Never to talk, though. She would like to pretend that she put up any kind of resistance, but she had stopped lying to herself when she had to start lying to everyone else. He still made her whole world spin and made her feel so special. He would tell her about all the places he was going to take her after his curse was broken and he had his hybrids. She didn't believe a word of it, of course, but it was nice to dream about during those visits.

Naturally, that all came crashing down when Elijah showed up. She had gone against Klaus's wishes and went with Stefan to rescue Elena. Klaus had known that Elijah was in the area and assumed –correctly—that he was connected to the doppelgänger's disappearance. They managed to rescue Elena and even stake Elijah. Caroline was feeling so good as a result that her mother working that night didn't even bother her. The angry Original in her room, however, did.

He didn't even say a word; he simply rushed her. At first she was convinced she was going to die. It took her a second to realize that, though his face was buried in her neck, it was only the scrape of dull teeth and not fangs she felt. Seconds later she was lost in the feel of his hands as he roughly squeeze, grabbed, and pulled at her. 

Later on, as they lay on the bed in the ruins of her clothes, he made her tell him, in detail, what had happened. When she said she had staked Elijah, he gave her a Cheshire grin and called her his girl. Then, of course, he informed her that Elijah was an original –his brother in fact—and would rise again. And he had been right.

Standing in what had been Slater's loft, listening to two goons babble on at the most definitely not dead and gone Elijah about how Klaus would want to see Elena, she made an impulsive decision. Klaus would be pissed but, if she talked fast enough before he killed her, she could convince him that Elena knowing everything would make her more likely to cooperate. So, when Elijah asked if anyone else knew that they were here, she decided to interrupt.

"Klaus already knows about her. He has for the past year, in fact. It's why I was turned."  


	2. Chapter 2

While her eyes were locked on Elijah's mildly amused gaze, Caroline was still well aware that Elena's silence was the result of shock. This was definitely _not_ how she had planned on her friend finding out. The two vampires took the silence as their cue to make a run for it but didn't make it two steps before Elijah had both their hearts in his hands. While a part of her cringed at the sight, she was less afraid of the gory display in front of her than the fact that Elena was apparently too focused on her betrayal to notice the carnage.

 "What do you mean 'that's why you were turned'?"

Taking a deep breath, Caroline turned to her probably soon-to-be-ex friend. 

 "Someone had to look out for you and keep any of the supernatural creatures looking for Katherine from killing you. To keep _Damon_ from killing you. I got the job."

At the mention of Damon's name, Elena's eyes got huge and she took a step back before stuttering out "Did… did you kill him?"

Caroline had to wonder if it was the thought of her _killing_ someone, or the thought of Stefan's loss that put the shocked and disbelieving look on her face.

"I was told he's only being held until everything is over. He was a threat and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

While Elena's posture seemed to relax a bit, Caroline could tell she was working her way up to asking something she wasn't sure she wanted the answer to.

"Caroline, did you know that I have to die to break the curse?"

At the sight of her friend's tears, Caroline couldn't stop herself from closing the distance between them and grabbing her hands.

"I know that the ritual requires your death, but Klaus has given me his word that there's a way around it and he'll make sure you're alive after."

During all of this, Caroline had not forgotten that they weren't alone. Even as she focused on Elena and almost _willed_ her to believe, she could still feel the weight of Elijah's gaze on them. Apparently tired of being ignored, he chose then to join the conversation.

"Tell me, _Caroline_ , are you fool enough to actually trust him? He is a cunning devil who loves to twist words and find loopholes in every promise he gives."

Knowing that any answer she could give would come off like the naïve ramblings of a potentially infatuated child, Caroline simply took her phone from her pocket and called Klaus. While the phone rang, she mentally prepared to try to head off any anger he had at having his plans altered.

"Caroline, love, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon. I have yet to hear any news, though I trust everything went well."

Taking the phone away from her ear and turning it to speakerphone, she replied, "We've hit a slight snag. Elena _tried_ getting in touch with you, but Elijah showed up. I've told her everything."

There was an ominous silence on the other end. The dread and fear Caroline was feeling made her want to start begging and pleading with him to understand. However, she doubted that it would do any good and her silence would probably serve her better.

"And tell me, sweetheart, how did my doppelgänger take the news?"

She could practically feel his anger radiating from the cell phone in her hand. There was a good chance that the next time they met up, she'd be dead. However, she would do everything she could to try and make sure that her death didn't cancel out his promise to keep Elena alive.

"Considering the fact that she was ready to march off to her death, she actually seems a bit relieved that you've promised that she'll be alive after the ritual."

At this, Elijah gave a bit of a hum. When Caroline glanced up from the phone, he was staring at her with a mocking smile. Even as he began to speak to Klaus, he never took his eyes off hers.

"I do have to wonder, Niklaus, what have you said to the girl to get her to believe that you would bother letting her friend walk away? She seems to blindly trust that you have a spell or a potion that will bring dear Elena back from the dead."

A small sense of foreboding came over Caroline, even as she heard Elena take a breath to speak. And when her friend did speak, she wished that shock had kept the girl silent.

"Potion? Is that the same thing you've had Bonnie and her Grams working on in case I got attacked? Did he have you working on that?"

Caroline could feel her stomach drop as she turned to stare at Elena. Her face must have shown at least some of her fear, because Elena's eyes got wide and her lips parted. Whatever she was about to say –and what could she have said after that?—was interrupted by Klaus's eerily calm voice coming from the phone. 

"You're working on a potion to keep Elena alive, love? One would think you didn't completely trust me."

For a moment, Caroline was shocked out of her fear by the absurdity of what she had just heard. That moment was enough to have her speaking before she thought.

"The _last_ time I trusted you completely, I ended up dead and spying on my friends."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she was mentally scrambling for some way to recover the situation and praying that whatever fondness he had for her and her sharp tongue –and she hoped he wasn't lying when he said he was fond—would keep her alive.

"I was concerned that your plan might fall through for some reason and I thought it would be smart to have a back-up plan. Just in case."

Given the genuine amusement she could hear in Klaus's laugh following her obvious lie, she could only assumed she had bought herself a bit more time.

"That's my girl. You should _always_ have a back-up plan. After all, anything could come along and put a spanner in the works. Take my brother, Elijah, for instance. Did you know he's probably planning to derail my whole operation even as we speak?"

Elijah didn't look too disturbed by Klaus's comment, nor did he seem to be ready to dispute it.

"Like you, dear Caroline, I always like to have a back-up plan in case my plans… how did you put it? Ah yes, 'fall through'. In this case, I just so happen to have the one thing that will keep Elijah from messing everything up."

At this, Elijah did look interested –though more than a bit doubtful.

"Elijah believes that I have thrown all our daggered siblings into the ocean. I may or may not have helped him along in that belief, but it doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I've done no such thing. I have them all with me. In fact, I'm a bit insulted that he would think I would throw my family away like that."

By the time Klaus finished, Elijah's full attention was on the phone, as if he could will his brother to divulge the location of their family. Almost as if he could sense the attention –or perhaps because he knew his brother so very well—Klaus began to address his brother directly.

"I will reunite you with our siblings, Elijah. However, I do have a few demands. First, you are not to interfere in this situation. Second, you are to keep a close eye on my young vampire. She is not to be harmed in any way. If you fail to meet either of these conditions, then you have my word that you will _never_ see our family again."

Caroline didn't like the speculative look that Elijah was now leveling at her. To be honest, she wouldn't have liked any look gave her. In fact, she would prefer that he not even acknowledge her existence. Though, given Klaus's second demand, she didn't think had much of a choice in the matter.

"Understood, brother."

Elijah's voice was a monotone and did not reflect the curiosity and calculation that Caroline could see in his eyes. If she managed to survive this entire ordeal, she really hoped she never had to deal with another member of this family again. As if he could read her thoughts, Klaus's goodbye reminded her that her survival was definitely not guaranteed.

"Now that we have that all settled, I do have other things I need to attend to. Have a safe drive home, Caroline. I'll let your mother know I'll be staying for dinner, so don't be late, love. You do know how I hate to be kept waiting."

Regardless of what conditions about her safety he'd given to Elijah, there was a definite threat in Klaus's voice.

Trust him? Not anytime _this_ century.


End file.
